Tribulaciones de un Padre
by Sorg-Esp
Summary: Dorea Potter visitó a su sobrino Cygnus para pedirle que intentara calmar a Walburga, histérica por la fuga de Sirius, pero se encontró con las tribulaciones de un padre de Tres Hijas de la Muy Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black.


_Ah, Rowling, son tuyos, todo tuyos...pero es tan divertido dejarles sueltos en el fandom..._

_(Inspirado en las historias de Nineveh, Gran Maestre de la Logia del fandom de las hermanas Black en inglés)_

6 de julio de 2007, víspera del 7/7/7, una hora antes del Chupinazo. ¡Viva San Fermín!

**TRIBULACIONES DE UN PADRE DE FAMILIA**

Dorea Potter tomaba te helado en compañía de su sobrino nieto Cygnus.

Hacía una semana que, en medio de una horrible tormenta, otro de sus sobrinos, Sirius, había aparecido en su puerta, completamente empapado, sin otra cosa, aparte de su escoba y su varita, que lo puesto. El chico había murmurado algo sobre no aguantar más las chifladuras de su madre. Dorea mantuvo la calma. No le hizo preguntas, le secó bien y le dio una buena cena, vertiendo una poción tranquilizante fuerte en su zumo de calabaza sin que él se diera cuenta. Sirius se fue a dormir sin rechistar cuando terminó de cenar. A continuación, Dorea envió una lechuza urgente a Orión Black, explicándole que el niño estaba en su casa, dormido, y que procurara tranquilizar los ánimos en Grimmauld Place. Walburga, seguramente habría decidido aparecerse inmediatamente en casa de los Potter, y desaparecerse con Sirius agarrado de una oreja. Y eso no era lo que a Dorea le parecía lo más adecuado, dadas las circunstancias. Orión dejó sedada a Walburga durante dos días, al cabo de los cuales la situación no había mejorado.

Dorea venía precisamente de Grimmauld Place, donde había intentado explicar a Walburga que tal vez Sirius necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para serenarse y volver al redil. Al fin y al cabo, se había ido a casa de unos familiares, y allí podía pasar el resto de las vacaciones. Fue inútil intentar hablar con ella. Al menos, Orión estuvo de acuerdo y prometió enviarle un buen montón de cosas de Sirius, incluidas las escolares, por si volvía directamente al colegio.

- Mi hermana quiere a sus hijos. – estaba diciendo Cygnus – ...pero lo expresa a su manera. Pensaba que lo mejor para ellos, especialmente para el mayor, era ser muy estricta. Los abrazos y los mimos los volverían débiles, según ella. Y ahora Sirius está en plena edad de la rebeldía ... – Cygnus hizo una pausa.

- No es para tomárselo tan a la tremenda. Al fin y al cabo, el niño no está con extraños.

Cygnus asintió con la cabeza. – Sí, puede alegrarse de que el asunto ha quedado en la familia.

- ¿No puedes intentar hablar con ella?

- Puedo hacerlo, pero no lograré nada. Le traería a la cabeza lo de la boda de Andrómeda. – Cygnus bebió un poco de té. – que ya la tenía bastante afectada.

Dorea alzó una ceja - ¿Porque se va casar con un hijo de muggles?

Cygnus asintió con la cabeza. -No es la única. Aquí, yo también tengo lo mío.

- He conocido al chico. Lo he visto poco, pero no me causado mala impresión.

- Oh, yo tampoco he tratado mucho a Edward, pero conozco muy bien a Andrómeda y me parece que le va como anillo al dedo.

- Entonces ¿cual es el problema? ¿Druella?

- Druella hubiera preferido alguien de nuestra clase, pero piensa que se trata de otra muestra de la obstinación de Andrómeda y que será un matrimonio de ida y vuelta. No quiere tener una escena con ella para que, cuando se canse de él, no tenga nada en contra de nosotros que le impida volver. – Cygnus volvió a beber te helado. – Yo no comparto su punto de vista. Como te decía, conozco mejor que ella a mi hija. Es la que más se parece a mí. Andrómeda habría puesto a sus pies a cualquier mago de sangre pura con solo hacer así. – Cygnus chasqueó los dedos – Pero necesita alguien de cierto calibre, si me permites decirlo así. – Cygnus se permitió una sonrisa un poco irónica .– ¿Sabes que en quinto curso MacGonegall estuvo a punto de expulsarla por una pelea con él?

Dorea alzó una ceja. - ¿En quinto curso? Creía que había estado con un pie fuera en sexto por un asunto de un pato.

-Oh, esa fue otra. – Cygnus casi se reía. – El hijo de Goyle había recogido un polluelo de pato silvestre y lo estaba criando en la sala común. Cuando fue pequeñito, a las niñas, incluida Andrómeda, les parecía una monada, y no le daban importancia a los ruidos, las plumas y las cacas. Pero, cuando se hizo grande, ya no era tan mono y no le dejaban pasar una. Un día que Goyle lo tenía fuera del castillo le echó una cagada a alguien en los deberes, y Andrómeda decidió que, si el pato no había aprendido modales por las buenas, lo haría por las malas, y le aplicó un poco de Cruciatus, con la mala fortuna de que Dumbledore estaba mirando por la ventana de su despacho. Le retiró la insignia de prefecta, y la tuvo a punto de venirse a casa, hasta que Horace intervino.

- Bueno, realmente cruciatus era demasiado para un pobre pato.

- Que seguramente era tan bobalicón como su propietario. – Cygnus se rió – Andrómeda se salvó porque Horace insistió con Dumbledore en que solo era un pato, y que ella no sería capaz de hacerlo con una persona. Horace hasta consiguió que le devolviera el cargo de prefecta, pero Dumbledore la advirtió seriamente, retiró cien puntos de Slytherin, y desde entonces no le quitó ojo de encima, como si fuera a convertirse en la próxima señora tenebrosa. Al menos, ahora Dumbledore ya no la verá como una nueva versión de Araminta Meliflúa·

Dorea Black rió. Araminta era famosa en la familia porque intentó que se aprobara una ley que permitiera cazar muggles.

- De alguna manera, no se puede decir que Andrómeda no se haya interesado en la caza de muggles...

- El problema – continuó Cygnus, una media sonrisa en los labios. – es Bellatrix. – ahora volvía a estar serio. – No puede comprender cómo su hermana va a ser capaz de casarse con un hijo de muggles. Tal vez la tenga que someter con Imperius para que vaya a la boda... Bellatrix no se ha enamorado nunca, así que, no entiende las razones del corazón, como puede hacer Narcissa.

- ¿No salía con el mayor de los Lestrange?

- Entran y salen. Pero es él el que pone todo. Ella se deja querer... No quiero ocultarte que Bellatrix me preocupa. No se muy bien lo que ha hecho durante este año. Entra y sale, no se a donde va. Vuelve tarde y ojerosa, y no es porque haya estado de parranda con Lestrange...

- ¿Y Narcissa?

- A Narcissa tampoco le gusta la elección de su hermana, pero coincide conmigo en que tiene toda la pinta de ser un matrimonio de largo recorrido. Y Lucius la ha convencido de que puede tener sus ventajas. Con los tiempos que corren, tener un cuñado hijo de muggles puede ser muy útil entre ciertos sectores que podrían tacharnos de racistas.

- Los Malfoy, siempre contemporizando.

- Sí. Pero no podemos negar que el razonamiento de Lucius tiene su parte de acierto. Además, Narcissa bebe los vientos por Lucius...

- Entonces tendrás otra boda pronto...

Cygnus asintió con la cabeza, y continuó bebiendo te helado.


End file.
